This is Love
by ELFShin13
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Dong Hae sang atasan dengan Eun Hyuk si pegawai baru/HaeHyuk/OS/GS/


::. This is Love .::

Cast: Lee Dong Hae, Lee Hyuk Jae (Eun Hyuk), Kim Ryeo Wook, Yesung, etc

Genre: Romance

\- Hanya cerita tentang kisah cinta Lee Dong Hae si CEO tampan dan si pegawai baru Eun Hyuk-

0o0D&E0o0

Lee Dong Hae, CEO dari Haru corp. melihat wanita yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Wanita dengan rambut coklat sebahu, mata bulat yang sipit, dengan kulit seputih susu, menarik perhatian CEO muda itu dari pekerjaannya memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Wanita ramping itu berjalan menghampirinya, membungkukkan badannya tanda memberi hormat pada atasannya.

"Maaf, saya menggangu. Saya mengantarkan kopi anda, sajangnim." Ujar wanita itu. Tapi, melihat atasannya diam saja sambil menatapnya membuatnya bingung dan salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak? Dipandangi terus menerus oleh pria tampan, pasti akan membuatmu salah tingkah, benarkan?

"Sajangnim?"

"ah," teguran wanita itu membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali disusul dengan tawa kecil yang membuat wanita didepannya terpesona. Atasannya benar-benar tampan!

"Taruh saja disini." Beritahu Dong Hae, tidak lupa dengan senyumnya.

Wanita itu segera meletakkan kopi di meja kerja Dong Hae. Wanita itu akan pamit sebelum Dong Hae mengentikannya.

"Tunggu, apa kau pegawai baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya.."

"Ah, ne. Saya pegawai baru diperusahaan ini." Jawab wanita itu dengan kepala yang tetap menunduk. Entahlah, wanita itu tidak bisa menatap pria didepannya.

"Pegawai baru? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu? Apa eomma yang merekrutmu? Biasanya, setiap ada pengangkatan pegawai baru, aku selalu diberitahu."

"I-itu, saya kurang tahu, sajangmin. Jwosonghaeyo…" buru-buru wanita itu meminta maaf.

"Eo? Aniyo, aku bukan sedang menyalahkanmu. Kau tenang saja.." jelas Dong Hae kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan kembali bekerja, sajangnim.."

"Ya, kau bisa pergi. Gomawo~"

DEG

Wanita itu merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali saat melihat senyum yang dilemparkan Dong Hae padanya. jangan lupakan mata indah atasannya itu. wanita itu langsung membungkukkan badannya, dan mengambil langkah seribu untuk pergi dari ruangan ini. Meninggalkan Dong Hae yang tertawa geli melihat tingkah pegawai baru nya itu. menurutnya, wanita tadi begitu menggemaskan. Wajahnya merah sekali sampai ke kuping saat Dong Hae memberikan senyum. Wanita itu,, Dong Hae merasa ada yang berbeda dari wanita itu yang membuatnya tertarik.

Dong Hae dengan jelas tahu kalau pegawai baru itu menyukainya, tertarik padanya. Terlihat jelas dari mata dan tingkah wanita itu. Tapi, tidak seperti wanita-wanita lain yang selalu bertingkah agar mendapat perhatiannya, wanita tadi tidak seperti itu. Dan Dong Hae menyukainya. Apakah sang CEO ini sedang jatuh cinta?

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri, Hae?"

Dong Hae tidak menyadari ibunya sudah berdiri didepan meja kerja nya. Matanya masih mengerjap, kaget kenapa dia bisa tidak mengetahui ada yang masuk padahal pintu masuk berada di depan meja kerjanya.

"Eomma? Kapan eomma datang? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Ck. Anak ini, jelas kau tidak tahu eomma datang. Kerjaanmu seperti nya sangat menyenangkan, ya?" sindir Nyonya Lee

Dong Hae hanya tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Ah, kebetulan eomma disini. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.." ujar Dong Hae, beranjak dari kursi kerja nya menghampiri sang ibu yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangannya. Dong Hae duduk di samping kiri sang ibu, langsung menggenggam tangan kiri ibunya. Salah satu kebiasaannya yang- tentu saja tidak diketahui oleh seluruh pegawainya.

"Apa? Kau ingin tanya apa?"

"Ada pegawai baru.." Dong Hae berujar sambil memainkan jemari ibunya "Kenapa aku tidak tahu, eomma?" lanjutnya.

"Ah, Eun Hyuk-ie? Di-"

"Jadi namanya Eun Hyuk?"

Nyonya Lee menatap curiga pada anaknya. Mata Dong Hae terlihat berbinar dengan senyum merekah saat nama pegawai baru itu terucap olehnya. Jangan bilang-

"Ya, namanya Eun Hyuk. Orang tuanya sahabat eomma. Jadi, eomma tawarkan pekerjaan padanya. Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya? Eomma bisa memindahkan Eun Hyuk-ie ke perusahaan kita yang lain."

Dong Hae melotot, menatap kaget ibunya.

"Andwae, eomma! Jangan dipindahkan. Nanti aku tidak-" Dong Hae seketika menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat tatapan menyelidik ibunya.

"Tidak?"

"Tidak? Eung… tidak apa-apa.. tidak apa-apa eomma.."

"Kau mencurigakan sekali, Dong Hae-ya.. Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai Eun Hyuk-ie?"

Dan Dong Hae seketika mematung.

0o0o0o0o0

Pegawai baru itu -atau kita bisa menyebutnya Eun Hyuk- duduk dengan lutut yang terasa lemas. Wanita itu bahkan takut akan jatuh saat berjalan ke bilik kerja nya. Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Padahal tadi Dong Hae sajangnim tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Dong Hae sajangnim hanya bersikap ramah padanya, sama seperti yang ia dengar dari pegawai yang lain kalau atasannya itu memang terkenal dengan sikap ramahnya. Tapi, kenapa efek yang dirasakan Eun Hyuk seperti ini?

"Ya, pegawai baru.."

Dengan wajah bingungnya, Eun Hyuk menatap tiga wanita yang merupakan seniornya sudah berdiri didepan bilik kerjanya, dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada, tatapan mengintimidasi. Eun Hyuk langsung berdiri dan menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi sapaan hormat.

"Sunbaenim, ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau ke ruangan Dong Hae sajangnim?" tanya wanita yang berdiri di tengah.

"Aku, mengantarkan kopi untuk sajangnim."

"Mworago?" Eun Hyuk terlonjak kaget mendengar seruan dari ketiga senior yang ada dihadapannya.

"A-ada apa? A-apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Ck. Tentu saja!" seru mereka bertiga –lagi-. Membuat Eun Hyuk kembali terkejut.

"Kuberi tahu kau, pegawai baru. Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi." Kini wanita yang berdiri disebelah kiri yang berbicara.

"Waeyo?"

"Masih berani bertanya. Pokoknya jangan lakukan itu lagi!" pekik wanita yang ditengah. Membuat beberapa pasang mata mengarah pada mereka berempat.

"Ingat ini, pegawai baru. Jangan berpikir untuk menarik perhatian Dong Hae sajangnim." Dengan suara pelan, wanita di sebelah kanan mulai mengintimidasi dari nada suara dan tatapannya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti. Ap-"

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Lagipula, Dong Hae sajangnim, tidak akan melihat wanita sepertimu." Lanjut wanita yang berdiri disebelah kanan, kemudian melihat Eun Hyuk dengan pandangan menilai, membuat Eun Hyuk merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aigoo~ teman-teman, untuk apa kita cemas. Pegawai baru ini tidak mungkin menarik perhatian Dong Hae sajangnim. Levelnya sangat berbeda. Ayo kita pergi!" ujar wanita yang di tengah kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan bilik kerja Eun Hyuk.

Eun Hyuk mengerjapkan matanya yang kini memerah. Apa salahnya? Kenapa dia dimarahi? Diakan hanya mengantar kopi sesuai perintah senior yang lain, tapi kenapa dia dimarahi? Dengan sedih, Eun Hyuk kembali duduk, mengacuhkan tatapan prihatin dari pegawai yang lain. Karena perasaan sedihnya, dia jadi tidak bisa meneruskan pekerjaannya. Padahal masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan, belum lagi kerjaan tambahan yang diberikan ketiga senior tadi. Ya, tadi pagi, bahkan Eun Hyuk belum sempat duduk, ketiga senior tadi memberinya pekerjaan yang banyak. Eun Hyuk hanya bisa menurutinya karena ia ingat perkataan ibunya

" _Eun Hyuk-ie bisa bekerja diperusahaan Haru Corp. karena ibu dari CEO nya adalah sahabat ibu. Jadi, apapun pekerjaan yang diberikan padamu, harus dikerjakan dengan baik. Jangan sampai mengecewakan sahabat ibu, ne?_ "

Eun Hyuk menghela napas, merasa hari-harinya akan dilalui dengan berat. Tapi, ya sudahlah, ia harus semangat bekerja. Demi membantu orang tuanya yang sedang terlilit hutang. Dia harus bekerja dengan sebaik mungkin, mendapatkan gaji, dan membayar hutang keluarganya.

0o0o0o0o0

Eun Hyuk merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ya Tuhan, tubuhnya pegal sekali, dan perutnya lapar sekali! Dia sudah melewatkan jam makan siang. Dan harus bekerja lembur sampai malam. Eun Hyuk menatap jam berbentuk mickey mouse yang ada dimeja kerjanya. Terkejut karena jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 23.47, hampir tengah malam, dan dia masih di kantor. Eun Hyuk menatap sekelilingnya, dia seorang diri disini. Seketika perasaan takut menghampirinya, dia ingat salah satu film horror yang ditontonnya dengan kakaknya. Di film itu, hantu muncul di kantor dengan pemeran utama yang masih berada dikantor sendirian. Sama seperti dirinya sekarang.

"Eomaaaaaa~~~" Eun Hyuk merunduk, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat ada tepukan di bahunya.

"Hei, Eun Hyuk-sshi, apa yang terjadi? Ini aku.." sang pelaku penepukan bahu terkejut bukan main saat mendengar teriakan Eun Hyuk tadi.

Eun Hyuk terdiam mendengar suara yang dihapalnya. Dengan gerakan lambat, Eun Hyuk menengok ke sebelah kiri. Dan matanya yang bulat semakin bulat saat melihat Dong Hae. Eun Hyuk langsung berdiri dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar, membuat kursinya jatuh. Keduanya terdiam, memandang kursi yang jatuh, kemudian saling pandang. Tapi tidak lama, karena Eun Hyuk langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sa-sajangnim, s-sedang apa disini?" Tanya Eun Hyuk dengan suara bergetar. Efek terkejut masih dirasakannya. Ditambah yang ada didepannya adalah Dong Hae sajangnim.

"Aku baru mau pulang. Eun Hyuk-sshi masih bekerja? Bukankah peraturan diperusahaan ini sudah jelas, jam kerja hanya sampai jam 9? Tapi kenapa masih disini?"

"I-i-itu.. a-ada yang harus saya kerjakan dulu, sajangnim. S-sayaa, juga akan pulang sekarang. Ya, saya pulang sekarang" Dengan terburu-buru, Eun Hyuk membereskan meja kerjanya, memasukkan ponsel dan alat tulis sembarangan ke dalam tas.

"Mau aku antar? Rumahmu searah dengan rumahku."

"APA?" tanpa disadar Eun Hyuk berteriak saking terkejut karena ajakan Dong Hae. Kemudian, Eun Hyuk kembali menunduk.

"Ah, mak-maksudku.. Sa-sajangnim,, tidak perlu, mengantarku.."

"Benar?" Eun Hyuk mengangguk cepat-cepat

"Terus, kau naik apa?"

"Naiikk… mobil?" jawab Eun Hyuk ragu, masih dengan mata yang tidak berani menatap Dong Hae.

"Ah, dengan mobil? Kalau begitu kau harus segera pulang, sudah larut sekali."

"Ne! Saya pulang sekarang. Permisi sajangnim!"

Seperti biasa, dengan langkah terburu Eun Hyuk cepat meninggalkan Dong Hae. Bahkan sempat menabrak kursi yang lain saking terburu-burunya. Dong Hae tidak bisa menahan tawa geli nya melihat semua tingkah lucu yang dilakukan pegawai barunya itu.

"Ah, eomma mungkin benar. Aku menyukainya… Eun Hyuk.."

0o0o0o0o0

Dong Hae tengah mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat wanita yang dikenalnya tengah duduk dihalte bus. Dong Hae segera merapatkan mobilnya ke sisi kiri, berada beberapa meter dari halte bus.

"Pulang dengan mobil?" tanyanya lebih kepada tidak percaya. Kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Bus, maksudnya, Eun Hyuk-ie? Aigoo~ kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan?"

Ya, wanita yang dikenalnya adalah Eun Hyuk, si pegawai baru yang selalu gugup jika bersama dengannya. Eun Hyuk terlihat duduk dikursi halte dengan headseat yang terpasang, mulutnya bergerak ikut bernyanyi dengan lagu yang dimainkan di ponselnya. Semua ekspresi Eun Hyuk tak luput dari perhatian Dong Hae. Selang beberapa menit, bus –yang Dong Hae yakini sebagai bus terakhir- tiba, senyum lega langsung terlihat di wajah Eun Hyuk.

"Eun Hyuk.. aku harus mencari cara untuk mendekatimu.. atau, aku langsung menyatakan perasaanku padamu saja? Aku yakin seratus persen kau juga menyukaiku, Eun Hyuk-ie.."

Mobil Dong Hae kembali melaju, mengikuti bus yang ditumpangi Eun Hyuk. Keningnya berkerut bingung karena jalur yang dilalui bus ini bukan jalur ke rumah keluarga Lee. Tapi Dong Hae tetap mengikuti bus itu, dan saat pemberhentian di halte selanjutnya, Dong Hae lihat Eun Hyuk turun. Dong Hae menepikan mobilnya, dan memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil dan kembali mengikuti Eun Hyuk yang masuk ke dalam sebuah gang. Dong Hae berjalan dengan tenang di belakang Eun Hyuk, sebisa mungkin agar tidak ketahuan. Jalan yang dilalui Dong Hae sedikit menanjak dan pria itu cukup terkejut melihat bangunan yang didatangi oleh Eun Hyuk. Sebuah gedung apartemen sederhana, bahkan mungkin lebih buruk dari itu. Lihat saja dinding gedung apartemen itu yang sudah berlumut. Eun Hyuk tinggal disini? Menyewa tempat seperti ini? Mana mungkin! Bukankah keluarga Lee termasuk keluarga cukup berada. Keluarga Lee juga memiliki sebuah café yang cukup berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda-pemudi Korea.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

0o0D&E0o0

Pagi itu, Eun Hyuk sudah bersiap untuk pergi bekerja. Eun Hyuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan wanita yang lebih mungil darinya sedang menyiapkan bekal.

"Pagi, Ryeonggu~~"

Wanita yang dipanggil Ryeonggu –Kim Ryeo Wook- langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Eun Hyuk "Pagi eonie.. kau mau berangkat sekarang?"

Eun Hyuk menggumam sambil mengangguk dan menghampiri Ryeowook di dapur kecil apartemen ini. Apartemen sederhana dengan dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, ruang tengah yang terhubung dengan dapur kecil dengan meja makan bundar yang hanya diisi dengan dua kursi. Sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan apartemen yang murah di Seoul. Untung saja, dia punya sahabat disini dan meminta untuk ikut tinggal dengan janji untuk membayar setengahnya.

"Bekal untuk Yesung oppa?"

"Ne. Kemarin, Yesung oppa memintaku membuatkan bekal…" jelas Ryeowook dengan pipi yang merona.

"Aigoo~ romantis sekali.. kau pasti senang kan?"

"Hehe.. eonnie tahu saja.."

Eun Hyuk melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, jam enam. Sudah waktunya berangkat.

"Aku berangkat sekarang, Ryeonggu.."

"Ini baru jam enam, eonnie.. kau juga belum sarapan.."

"Aku akan makan di kantor.. kau tenang saja.. Aku berangkat.."

Ryeowook menghela napas melihat kepergian Eun Hyuk ke kantor. Matanya berubah sedih mengingat kehidupan yang harus dilalui Eun Hyuk sekarang. Eun Hyuk merupakan sahabatnya, mereka berkenalan saat SMA. Meskipun berbeda satu tingkat tapi mereka tinggal di kamar yang sama di asrama sekolah mereka. Jadi Ryeowook sangat tahu keadaan keluarga Eun Hyuk yang dulu dan sekarang. Dulu, Eun Hyuk sering mentraktirnya bahkan tidak jarang dia dibelikan sesuatu oleh Eun Hyuk. Tapi, sudah dua tahun ini, keadaan keluarga Lee menjadi sedikit berbeda, secara finansial. Ayahnya telah ditipu oleh salah satu kepercayaannya, begitu yang ia tahu. Sehingga, keluarganya memilih untuk berhutang pada bank demi membayar kerugian yang ditimbulkan. Ryeowook hanya berharap, apapun yang terjadi, binar bahagia yang selalu dilihat pada pancaran mata Eun Hyuk tidak akan hilang.

0o0o0o0o0

Eun Hyuk baru saja masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan lantai 8 saat tubuhnya mematung melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam lift.

"Sajangnim.. selamat pagi.." sapanya hormat seperti biasa.

Eun Hyuk memilih berdiri disudut kanan lift dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Eun Hyuk kembali merasakan hal seperti kemarin saat bertemu dengan Dong Hae. Eun Hyuk tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Ada perasaan yang menyenangkan sekaligus tidak nyaman saat berdekatan dengan Dong Hae. Menyebalkan sekali kan?

"Naik mobil, hm?"

"Ne? Sa-sajangnim berbicara sesuatu?"

"Yah, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan atasanmu saat aku berdiri tepat disampingmu. Keterlaluan Eun Hyuk-sshi."

Dan Dong Hae tersenyum jahil melihat Eun Hyuk yang langsung gelagapan.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Maaf, maafkan saya, sajangnim. Maafkan saya. Tolong janagan pecat saya."

"Sudahlah, siapa yang akan memecatmu. Kau tenang saja."

Eun Hyuk benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya yang melamun saat atasannya ada didekatnya. Eun Hyuk tidak boleh mengulangi kesalahan itu lagi. Nasib baik mendapatkan atasan yang berhati baik kan? Dan sepertinya wanita itu tidak sadar kalau atasannya itu hanya menjahilinya saja.

"Aku bilang, kemarin naik mobil, hm?"

"Saya? I-iya, naik mobil.."

"Bus lebih tepatnya, ya kan?"

"Ba-bagaimana sajangnim bisa tahu?"

"Hmm.." Dong Hae memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. "Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu naik bus di halte depan saat akan pulang."

"Apa kau tidak ingin aku mengantarmu jadi kau berbohong kepadaku?"

Demi apapun yang ada didunia ini, kenapa Dong Hae sajangnim harus mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Eun Hyuk? Wanita itu bisa melihat dengan jelas mata sendu yang selalu mempesona itu. Tatapan itu seperti menyedot semua akal sehat Eun Hyuk, begitu pula dengan Dong Hae. Pria itu begitu menyukai ekspresi terkejut yang dilihatnya saat ini, apalagi mata bulat jernih milik Eun Hyuk. Dong Hae selalu melihat kejujuran dalam pancaran mata itu, tidak ada kebohongan, kelicikan, seperti yang sering dia lihat dari wanita yang mendekatinya.

TING

Dong Hae langsung kembali berdiri saat pintu lift terbuka di lantai enam. Ada dua orang pegawai wanita yang masuk, secara otomatis Dong Hae memberikan senyum ramahnya seperti biasa yang membuat dua pegawai wanita itu hampir menjerit kesenangan. Sedangkan Eun Hyuk, wanita itu sedang menenangkan jantungnya yang bergedup kencang sekali. Wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ke telinga, kakinya juga entah kenapa terasa lemas. Ya ampun, apa Eun Hyuk harus menjahui atasannya?

TING

Pintu lift kembali terbuka saat sudah berada di lantai delapan. Semua yang ada di lift tersebut keluar dengan Dong Hae yang lebih dulu keluar dan Eun Hyuk memilih keluar terakhir. Mata bulat Eun Hyuk melihat Dong Hae yang sudah masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Eun Hyuk memutuskan untuk berjalan ke bilik kerjanya, saat ada dua orang wanita yang menghadang Eun Hyuk.

"Su-sunbaenim.. a-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Eun Hyuk takut saat melihat wajah menyeramkan mereka. Oh, kalian tidak lupakan wanita yang kemarin mendatangi Eun Hyuk. Yah, meski sekarang hanya berdua, tetap saja membuat Eun Hyuk takut setengah mati.

"Cih, dasar tidak tahu malu. Kami sudah memperingatkanmu kemarin, pegawai baru!" sentak wanita yang berambut hitam panjang.

"Jangan dekati Dong Hae sajangnim!" lanjut wanita yang satunya.

"Ah, dan ini. Kerjakan ini!" wanita berambut hitam menyerahkan beberapa berkas pada Eun Hyuk. Setelah itu keduanya melenggang pergi meningkalkan Eun Hyuk seorang diri.

"Eomma, apa salah Eun Hyuk-ie?" tanyanya lirih dengan suara bergetar. Jika tidak mengingat pada hutang yang dimiliki keluarganya, Eun Hyuk tidak akan bekerja disini. Wanita itu akan mengambil sekolah seni tari di luar negeri, tidak akan bekerja disini dan selalu disalahkan. Eun Hyuk berjalan ke bilik kerjanya, duduk dan memandangi berkas-berkas yang harus dikerjakannya.

Matanya memerah dengan air mata yang siap turun jika mata itu berkedip. Eun Hyuk masih tidak mengerti kenapa senior-senior itu begitu membencinya, selalu memarahinya, memangnya kesalahan fatal apa yang Eun Hyuk sudah lakukan pada mereka?

"Eomma… hiks.. " dan runtuhlah pertahanan wanita mungil itu. Kantor yang masih sepi membuatnya tidak takut untuk menangis. Hatinya terasa sesak.

"Eun Hyuk-ie?"

Saat mendengar namanya disebut, dengan terburu-buru Eun Hyuk menghapus airmatanya kasar. Setelah merasa airmatanya tidak lagi terlihat, Eun Hyuk langsung berdiri. Dan, orang yang berdiri dihadapannya justru membuat Eun Hyuk ingin kembali menangis.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tentu saja Dong Hae cukup terkejut saat melihat wajah Eun Hyuk. Mata merah dan berkaca-kaca, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Kenapa sajangnim memanggil saya?"

"Ah, bisakah kau membuatkanku kopi? Sekertarisku belum datang, dan aku belum melihat pegawai lain disini. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, sajangnim. Saya akan buatkan."

Eun Hyuk berjalan cepat menuju pantry. Selesai membuat kopi, Eun Hyuk segera melangkah menuju ruang kerja Dong Hae. Kini, beberapa pegawai sudah datang. Sambil membawa kopi Eun Hyuk menyapa semua senior yang ditemuinya. Sampai, langkahnya berhenti saat melihat ketiga senior yang kemarin.

"Kopi untuk siapa?"

"U-untuk Dong Hae sa-"

"Sudah kubilang kemarin jangan lakukan ini lagi! Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menjauhkanmu dari Dong Hae sajangnim, pegawai baru. Camkan kata-kataku!"

Wanita dengan berambut hitam –Shin Eun Ah- mengambil alih kopi dan segera pergi menemui Dong Hae. Eun Hyuk hanya bisa menunduk kemudian kembali ke bilik kerjanya.

"Ya, apa tingkah kalian tidak berlebihan?" tegur pegawai lain pada kedua wanita yang masih terdiam

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian jelas tahu maksudnya. Kalian tahu dengan jelas kalau Eun Hyuk-ie tidak ada niat untuk merayu Dong Hae sajangnim." Timpal pegawai lain

"Aish~ molla! Ayo kita pergi!"

0o0o0o0o0

Dong Hae terus tersenyum mengingat kelakuannya hari ini. Pagi sekali, sekitar jam lima dia sudah berangkat dari rumahnya membuat keluarganya bingung. Dong Hae tidak langsung pergi ke kantor, tapi berhenti di depan gang yang menuju ke apartemen Eun Hyuk. Menunggu sampai akhirnya melihat Eun Hyuk berangkat dengan bus. Pertemuannya di lift tadi bukanlah kebetulan, tapi memang sudah direncanakan oleh Dong Hae. Hah~ wanita itu sudah menarik perhatiannya. Sampai dirinya melakukan yang belum pernah ia lakukan. Pergi ke kantor jam setengah tujuh pagi, sedangkan jam masuk diperusahaannya adalah jam delapan.

"Sajangnim.."

Seketika kekecewaan menyeruak saat melihat yang mengantar kopi bukanlah Eun Hyuk, tapi senyum tetap Dong Hae sematkan diwajah tampannya, membuat Shin Eun Ah senang bukan kepalang. Shin Eun Ah langsung meletakkan kopi di meja kerja Dong Hae.

"Sajangnim, sliahkan kopinya."

"Eoh, gomawo Eun Ah-sshi."

"Ne, sajangnim."

"Tapi, tadi aku meminta Eun Hyuk-sshi yang membuatkan. Tapi.."

"Ah, itu.. Eun Hyuk-sshi memang yang membuatkan kopinya, tapi katanya dia ada urusan dan meminta saya untuk mengantarkan kopi untuk anda." Jawab Shin Eun Ah dengan senyum lebar.

"Ohh.. begitu. Aku mengerti. Kau bisa kembali bekerja."

"Tapi, sajangnim.."

"Kenapa?"

"Eum.. saya minta,, sajangnim jangan terlalu dekat dengan Eun Hyuk-sshi.."

Alis Dong Hae terangkat "Maksudmu, apa?"

"Begini,, saya mengkhawatirkan anda sajangnim.. Eun Hyuk-sshi itu wanita yang penuh tipu muslihat.."

Dong Hae melipat tangannya didepan dada, merasa bahwa ini akan jadi pembicaraan yang menarik. Wanita yang penuh tipu muslihat, huh?

"Begitukah? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Jika sajangnim belum tahu, Eun Hyuk-sshi berusaha mendekati anda demi mendapatkan harta anda saja, sajangnim.."

Berusaha mendekatinya? Bukankah Dong Hae yang berusaha mendekati Eun Hyuk?

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Sajangnim tahu? Keluarganya saat ini sedang terlilit hutang, katanya banyak sekali. Jadi, sudah pasti Eun Hyuk-sshi mendekati anda untuk mendapatkan uang anda." Jelas Shin Eun Ah penuh semangat, jangan lupa tatapan licik yang telihat dari mata sipitnya.

Dong Hae menghela napas sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah memperingatkanku. Kau bisa kembali bekerja."

Setelah Shin Eun Ah tidak lagi berada di ruangannya, Dong Hae termenung. Dibalikannya kursinya menghadap pemandangan kota Seoul dari jendela ruangannya. Apa yang Shin Eun Ah katakana benar? Bukan tentang Eun Hyuk yang berusaha mendekatinya, tapi, benarkah keluarganya sedang memiliki masalah dalam keuangan? Mungkin saja hal itu memang benar, terlebih ada fakta yang mendukung. Satu, apartemen yang disewa Eun Hyuk, sebagai anak dari keluarga yang cukup berada Dong Hae yakin Eun Hyuk tidak akan menyewa apartemen disana. Kedua, tadi, dia sempat melihat Eun Hyuk telah menangis.

Dong Hae merasakan perasaan sakit saat mengetahui Eun Hyuk tengah menjalani kehidupan yang sulit. Ada perasaan ingin melindungi yang begitu besar untuk Eun Hyuk. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar bisa membantu Eun Hyuk? Memberikannya uang? Langsung melunasi hutan keluarganya? Sepertinya bukan jalan yang terbaik, mengingat Eun Hyuk memilih untuk bekerja untuk membantu melunasi hutang keluarganya, pilihan memberikannya uang adalah pilihan yang salah.

"Dong Hae!"

"Ya Tuhan!" Dong Hae benar-benar meloncat berdiri dari kursinya saat ada tepukan yang cukup keras dan panggilan namanya.

"Yesung Hyung! Kau mengejutkanku!"

Pria dihadapannya hanya menatap Dong Hae datar. Kenapa juga dia yang disalahkan? Bukannya Dong Hae yang salah karena tidak mendengar saat dipanggil beberapa kali?

"Sudahlah, ada apa hyung kemari?"

"Hanya ingin mengundang sahabat ke acara pertunanganku, sekaligus acara perpisahan denganku."

Mata Dong Hae berubah sedih. Ya dia tahu, Yesung sang sahabat sekaligus relasi bisnisnya memutuskan untuk membuka cabang di Jerman, sekaligus menetap disana bersama tunangannya nanti.

"Keputusanmu sudah bulat ya hyung? Meninggalkan Korea?"

Yesung menghela napas panjang dan menghadap jendela besar di ruangan itu.

"Meninggalkan negara ini bukan berarti aku melupakan semua yang ada disini, Dong Hae-ya. Kau tidak tahu betapa bingungnya aku saat mengambil keputusan ini."

Dong Hae menepuk bahu Yesung, pertanda memberi dukungan pada sahabatnya.

"Arraseo. Aku akan datang."

"Ah, aku dengar ada pegawai baru bernama Eun Hyuk disini. Benarkah?"

"Ne. Darimana hyung tahu? Apa, hyung mengenalnya?"

"Ya, aku mengenalnya, mengenal baik. Dia adalah sahabat tunanganku."

"Benarkah?"

"Emm. Aku hanya ingin menitipkan Eun Hyuk-ie padamu Dong Hae-ah. Dia pasti sedih saat Wook-ie meninggalkannya."

Dong Hae hanya diam, meskipun di dalam hatinya sudah bertekad akan melaksanakan permintaan Yesung

"Hyung, bagaimana menurutmu tentang, Eun Hyuk?"

"Eun Hyuk-ie? Dia, wanita yang sangat baik. Dia tidak pernah menaruh curiga pada siapapun. Dia wanita yang penuh semangat dan selalu ceria. Dia juga wanita yang polos. Selama ini, Wook-ie selalu menjaga Eun Hyuk dari orang-orang yang berniat jahat pada Eun Hyuk, karena sekali lagi, Eun Hyuk-ie tidak pernah menaruh curiga pada orang lain."

Dong Hae merasa bahwa, wanita yang ia cintai kali ini bukanlah wanita sembarangan. Dong Hae merasa dia menemukan wanita yang terbaik.

"Untuk itu, jaga dia. Kau bisa kan?"

"Tentu saja hyung! Aku akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati."

Yesung menatap Dong Hae heran. Pria itu begitu semangat baik di suaranya atau di matanya. Lihatlah kliatan penuh semangat di matanya.

"Ah ya, terserahmu."

0o0o0o0o0 

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh malam, Eun Hyuk duduk dengan gelisah. Dia sudah berjanji pada Ryeowook akan datang di acara pertunangannya malam ini, tepatnya jam delapan. Dia ingin datang, tapi pekerjaannya masih sangat banyak.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Ada apa Eun Hyuk-ie?" tanya salah satu pegawai lain yang tidak sengaja lewat dibelakangnya.

"Ah, begini.. aku memiliki janji untuk datang ke pertunangan sahabatku. Tapi, pekerjaanku masih sangat banyak. Apakah, tidak apa-apa aku tinggalkan sebentar pekerjaanku?"

Pegawai itu merasa tangannya gatal ingin mencubit pipi Eun Hyuk. Lihatlah mata puppy eyes wanita itu menatap penuh harap.

"Lebih baik kau minta ijin pada Dong Hae sajangnim langsung, Eun Hyuk-ie.." saran pegawai itu

"Apa sajangnim akan memberikan ijin padaku?"

Omooo lihatlah wajah itu. Pegawai itu bukannya merasa kasihan, tapi benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi Eun Hyuk karena gemas.

"Kau ingin aku menemanimu?"

"Benarkah sunbaenim?" matanya berbinar cerah saat mendengar penawaran pegawai itu.

"Ne. Ayo kita temua sajangnim." Ajak pegawai itu

Akhirnya Eun Hyuk berjalan di belakang pegawai itu menuju ruang Dong Hae. Dong Hae cukup heran saat dua pegawainya mendatanginya.

"Eoh, Yoona, wae?"

"Eun Hyuk-ie ingin minta izin padamu, Dong Hae-ya."

Ekspresi terkejut Eun Hyuk menjadi hiburan bagi keduanya.

"Ada apa Eun Hyuk-ie?"

"Sunbaenim me-memanggil Dong Hae sajangnim seperti itu. Sunbaenim tidak takut dipecat?" Sebenarnya Eun Hyuk berniat membisikkan kalimat itu, tapi entahlah bagaimana bisa disebut bisikan jika Dong Hae masih bisa mendengarnya.

Dong Hae dan Yoona hanya tertawa geli, aigoo~ makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini kenapa begitu menggemaskan.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak berani memecat sepupunya sendiri."

Sekali lagi, Eun Hyuk terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar. Sepupunya sajangnim? Pantas saja dia mau menemani Eun Hyuk.

"Ah, ada apa kalian kemari? Apa ada masalah?"

"Eun Hyuk-ie ingin pergi ke acara pertunangan sahabatnya. Tapi pekerjaannya entah kenapa selalu saja banyak, jadi dia ingin bertanya padamu apakah bisa jika dia pergi sebentar ke acara pertunangan itu lalu kembali kesini untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya." Jelas Yoona panjang lebar. Eun Hyuk sangat beruntung ada Yoona, dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menjelaskan selancar itu pada Dong Hae.

"Sahabatmu Kim Ryeo Wook kan, Eun Hyuk-ie?"

"Ne. Tapi, bagaimana sajangnim bisa tahu?"

"Yesung hyung adalah sahabatku. Kita kesana bersama saja. Ayo!"

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Dong Hae menarik tangan kanan Eun Hyuk. Mengajaknya keluar ruangannya.

0o0o0o0o0

"Ryeongguuuu~~~" teriakan itu membuat Ryeo Wook mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yesung. Senyumnya menjadi lebar saat melihat Eun Hyuk datang.

"Eoniie~~~"

Keduanya kemudian berpelukan erat sambil meloncat-loncat. Membuat Yesung dan Dong Hae tersenyum lebar.

"Kupikir eonnie tidak akan datang.."

"Hehe.. tentu saja aku harus datang. Lagipula Dong Hae sajangnim sangat baik mengizinkanku kesini dan memberi tumpangan gratis juga."

"Dong Hae sajangnim sangat baik pada eonnie kan?" tanya Ryeo Wook memastikan, matanya berubah sedih melihat wajah polos Eun Hyuk.

"Ne. Dia baik sekali."

Acara pertunangan dimulai, Yesung dan Ryeo Wook sudah memakai cincin pertunangan mereka masing-masing. Dan kini, Yesung dengan menggenggam tangan kiri Ryeo Wook, memberikan pernyataan yang mengejutkan bagi Eun Hyuk. Karena, semua teman yang datang memang sudah mengetahui bahwa acara itu juga menjadi acara perpisahan mereka berdua.

"Kami memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jerman. Hmm.. memang sangat menyebalkan harus ada acara perpisahan ini segala. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Jadi, aku harap kita memanfaatkan waktu ini dengan baik."

"Tinggal di Jerman?" bisik Eun Hyuk dengan kepala yang menunduk. Dong Hae disampingnya menatap heran. Bukannya Eun Hyuk pasti sudah tahu tentang rencana kepindahan sahabatnya kan? Atau, jangan bilang kalau tidak ada yang memberitahukan Eun Hyuk tentang ini.

Sepanjang acara, Eun Hyuk hanya terdiam. Dia memilih duduk di sudut ruangan, menjauh dari semua orang. Dia merasa sangat sedih, kenapa Ryeo Wook tidak memberitahunya dari dulu? Jika dia tahu dari dulu, dia pasti akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama sahabatnya. Sekarang Eun Hyuk bisa apa? Sahabatnya akan berangkat besok pagi. Matanya buram karena terhalang cairan bening dimatanya, tangannya yang dingin terkepal. Dong Hae yang memang duduk di dekatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Eonnie.." panggilan itu membuat Eun Hyuk mengalihkan tatapannya dari lantai. Kini Ryeo Wook duduk disampingnya, menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

"Eonnie, maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya.."

Meskipun airmata sudah turun saat melihat Ryeo Wook, Eun Hyuk berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Gwenchana, hiks.. Ryeonggu pasti sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang kan?" Ryeo Wook hanya mengangguk dengan isakan yang kini terdengar.

"Eonnie akan, hiks, hiks, akan baik-baik saja kan disini?"

"Aku pasti baik-baik saja. Ryeonggu jaga kesehatan disana, jangan sakit, jangan tersesat saat jalan-jalan, ne?"

Ryeo Wook tertawa pelan dalam tangisnya mendengar kebiasaan yang disebut oleh sahabatnya.

"Eonnie juga, hiks, jaga kesehatan, jangan terlalu sering lembur, eonnie semakin kurus saja. Dan, jangan makan sembarangan karena tidak ada aku yang memasak. Eonnie harus belajar memasak, arrachi?"

Eun Hyuk hanya mengangguk. Walau bagaimanapun dia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum, hatinya terasa sakit saat tahu bahwa sahabatnya tidak lagi tinggal di tempat yang bisa dilihatnya. Sahabatnya yang selama ini menjaganya, tidak lagi di Korea.

"Ryeongguu, bagaimana aku disini tanpamu? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal disini? Setidaknya, sampai kau menikah? Aku-aku akan membujuk Yesung oppa agar-"

"Eonnie.. ssttt…"

Ryeo Wook segera memeluk Eun Hyuk yang kini sudah menangis keras. Ryeo Wook mengelus pundak Eun Hyuk, mencoba untuk menenangkan. Ini juga sangat menyedihkan untuknya, meninggalkan tempat yang sudah biasa di tinggali, meninggalkan teman-teman yang ia sayangi. Tapi, dia dan Yesung sudah memikirkan semuanya. Dan keputusan terakhir adalah memang mengharuskan mereka untuk pindah ke sana.

Eun Hyuk melepas pelukan, kemudian menghapus airmatanya. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk sang sahabat.

"Ryeonggu jangan melupakan aku, arra?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

"Janji?" Eun Hyuk meminta pinky promise, Ryeo Wook tertawa karena kebiasaan Eun Hyuk jika akan berjanji.

"Janji!" balas Ryeo Wook menyambut pinky promise Eun Hyuk

0o0o0o0o0

Acara pertunangan sekaligus perpisahan sudah selesai, Eun Hyuk dan Dong Hae memutuskan untuk pulang setelah menghabiskan waktu sampai jam satu pagi bersama Ryeo Wook dan Yesung. Eun Hyuk menghela napas, sedih mengingat mulai saat ini dia akan tinggal di apartemen sendirian. Selama ini, ada Ryeo Wook yang menjaganya, tapi sekarang, Eun Hyuk harus bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Dong Hae secara reflek menginjak pedal rem, membuat mobil berhenti seketika untung saat itu tidak ada mobil dibelakangnya. Masih dengan perasaan terkejut, Dong Hae menepikan mobilnya.

"Wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Saya, saya harus ke kantor lagi, sajangnim."

"Sekarang sudah jam satu pagi, Eun Hyuk-ie.. kau harus pulang dan istirahat. Kau tidak ingat perkataan Ryeo Wook tadi?"

Tanpa sadar Eun Hyuk memajukan bibir bawahnya, ingat dengan petuah Ryeo Wook padanya untuk segera pulang dan istirahat.

"Ta-tapi, pekerjaan saya masih banyak.. ji-jika tidak dikerjakan, nanti-"

"Nanti?"

"Sunbaenim akan marah.."

Sunbaenim akan marah? Apa hubungannya senior dengan pekerjaan Eun Hyuk? Tunggu, sepertinya dia ketinggalan sesuatu pada kondisi pegawainya.

"Eun Hyuk-ie, kenapa mereka harus marah? Itu kan pekerjaanmu, tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka?"

"I-ituuu.."

"Jelaskan padaku! Apa yang telah terjadi?"

Eun Hyuk menunduk, kali apa lagi salahnya? Kenapa Dong Hae sajangnim jadi menakutkan dengan kening berkerut dan menatapnya seperti itu?

"Pe-pekerjaan itu milik su-sunbaenim.. me-mereka memintaku untuk mengerjakannya karena kata mereka, itu,, itu sudah jadi peraturan di kantor sajangnim.."

"Apa?"

Dong Hae menghela napas panjang, ini pasti sebuah pembulian. Dan itu ada di kantornya? Yang benar saja! Dong Hae mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Tidak ada ke kantor. Kau harus pulang!"

"Ta-"

"Ini perintah dari atasanmu!"

Dan seketika Eun Hyuk terdiam. Dalam hatinya kembali berpikir, dia hanya mengerjakan perintah dari seniornya, tapi kenapa Dong Hae sajangnim marah padanya? Apa dia telah melakukan kesalahan? Pasti, Dong Hae sajangnim yang baik tidak mungkin marah tanpa alasan. Dia pasti telah membuat kesalahan.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, percayalah."

"E-eh? Sa-sajangnim bisa membaca pikiranku? Hebat!"

"Yeah, terbaca sekali.." Dong Hae tersenyum melihat reaksi Eun Hyuk seperti anak kecil yang diberikan permen banyak oleh ibunya.

Dong Hae kembali menjalankan mobilnya, selang 45 menit, mobilnya berhenti di gang menuju apartemen Eun Hyuk.

"Sudah sampai.."

Eun Hyuk hanya mengangguk, baru dia akan berterima kasih, Dong Hae sudah mendahuluinya berbicara.

"Eun Hyuk-ie.."

"Ya sajangnim?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Apa?"

Dong Hae menghela napas panjang, menteralkan perasaan gugupnya. Demi Tuhan, baru kali ini dia merasa gugup karena akan menyatakan cintanya. Dulu saat menyatakan cinta pada wanita lain, Dong Hae tidak pernah merasa se gugup ini. Dong Hae membuka sabuk pengamannya, kemudian seperti kejadian di lift. Dong Hae mencondongkan tubuhnya kea rah Eun Hyuk. Membuat wajahnya kembali berdekatan dengan wajah Eun Hyuk.

Sedangkan Eun Hyuk, sama seperti di lift dulu. Jantungnya bergedup kencang, ada seperti kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya, dia merasakan perasaan aneh tapi menyenangkan.

"Sa-sajangnim.. ke-kenapa?"

"Eun Hyuk-ie, aku,, aku, mencintaimu.. saranghae.."

Mata Eun Hyuk mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar pengakuan Dong Hae. Dong Hae mencintainya? Eun Hyuk harus menjawab apa? Dari kecil, keluarganya benar-benar protect terhadapnya, begitupun dengan teman-teman, apalagi setelah mengenal Ryeo Wook, wanita itu sangat menjaga Eun Hyuk. Jadi Eun Hyuk belum pernah berada dalam situasi ini. Kalau ada Ryeo Wook, dia pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu.

"Eun Hyuk-ie?"

"Eh? Ak-aku harus jawab apa, sajangnim?" pertanyaan yang begitu polos keluar dari seorang Eun Hyuk. Membuat Dong Hae mau tak mau tertawa geli.

"A-ada apa sajangnim?"

"Begini, apa perasaan yang kau miliki padaku?"

"Perasaan?" mata Eun Hyuk berkaca-kaca, dia bingung sekali harus menjawab apa sampai ingin menangis saja.

"Jangan menangis…" ujar Dong Hae sambil menghapus setitik air mata disudut matanya.

"Apa kau merasakan perasaan yang aneh saat bersamaku?"

"Ne.."

"Terus, apa, jantungmu berdegup kencang, seperti ini?"

Dong Hae meletakkan tangan kanan Eun Hyuk di dada kirinya. Eun Hyuk melotot, jantung sajangnim berdetak cepat sekali, sama seperti dirinya.

"Ne, sajangnim."

"Jika begitu, perasaan yang kau miliki sama dengan perasaan yang aku miliki. Cinta. Kita saling mencintai."

"Saling mencintai.. seperti Ryeo Wook dan Yesung oppa?"

"Ne, hubungan seperti mereka. Eun Hyuk-ie mau menjalaninya bersamaku?"

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa.."

Eun Hyuk tersenyum lebar, kini perasaannya terasa begitu melegakan dan menyenangkan. Entah kenapa seperti dia sedang memenangkan suatu lomba dengan hadiah yang banyak, bahkan perasaan senangnya lebih dari itu.

"Hehehe.."

"Kenapa tertawa, hm?" Dong Hae menyentil hidung Eun Hyuk

"Hyuk-ie senang sekali.. boleh Hyuk-ie panggil sajangnim jadi Hae saja?"

"Tentu saja boleh sayang.. " jawab Dong Hae kemudian membawa Eun Hyuk dalam pelukannya.

Dong Hae tersenyum lega. Mulai sekarang, dia akan menjaga Eun Hyuk dari apapun dan dari siapapun. Dia juga pasti akan membantu keadaan ekonomi keluarga Eun Hyuk. Pasti!

0o0D&E0o0

Eun Hyuk keluar kamar masih dengan piayam biru muda bermotif mickey mouse. Rambutnya acak-acakan, terlihat jelas bahwa dia baru saja bangun. Tadi pagi dia baru bisa tidur jam dua pagi.

"Rye-" Eun Hyuk mematung, ah, dia lupa kalau Ryeo Wook sahabatnya itu tidak lagi tinggal disini. Baiklah, sepertinya dia akan membuat nasi goreng saja untuk sarapan.

"Sajangnim?!"

Eun Hyuk menatap kaget pria yang tengah berada di dapur kecil apartemennya. Dong Hae sajangnim, kenapa dia ada disini?

"Eoh, Eun Hyuk-ie.. kau sudah bangun?"

"Ke-kenapa sajangnim ada disini?"

"A-ah, sepertinya uri Hyuk-ie melupakan sesuatu, ne?" terka Dong Hae dengan senyum lebar, kini tangannya bertumpu pada meja makan. Menatap kagum Eun Hyuk yang terlihat cantik sekali, padahal tanpa polesan make up apapun.

Sedangkan Eun Hyuk, sedang memutar otaknya. Melupakan sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian, kilasan kejadian kemarin teringat olehnya. Pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan Dong Hae, pernyataan Dong Hae.. setelah ingat, wajah Eun Hyuk menjadi merah. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Dong Hae tertawa "Sini, aku buatkan omelet. Kita sarapan."

Eun Hyuk mengangguk patuh, dengan canggung Eun Hyuk duduk. Kemudian mengikuti Dong Hae yang memulai sarapannya.

"Ini Hae yang buat?" tanya Eun Hyuk penasaran.

"Ne, wae? Tidak enak? Apa sebaiknya kita memesan yang lain saja?"

"Aniya,, ini enak sekali! Lain kali ajari Hyuk-ie, ne?"

"Tentu saja!"

Eun Hyuk tersenyum lebar dan kembali menyantap sarapannya dengan perasaan senang. Setidaknya, dia memiliki Dong Hae, meskipun Ryeo Wook tidak tinggal disini lagi. Begitulah pikiran polos uri Hyuk-ie.

0o0o0o0o0

Pemandangan di perusahaan itu sedikit berbeda. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena sajangnim mereka tengah menggandeng seseorang. Si pegawai baru. Semua orang mulai menerka apa yang terjadi? Hubungan apa yang mereka jalin? Mereka pasti berpacaran. Dong Hae tersenyum seperti biasa saat berpapasan dengan pegawainya, hanya pegawainya saja yang bereaksi berbeda karena Dong Hae kini merangkul pinggang Eun Hyuk. Pria itu hanya ingin mengumumkan secara tidak langsung kalau Eun Hyuk sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

Dong Hae mengantar Eun Hyuk ke bilik kerjanya. Dan melihat tumpukan berkas di meja kerja Eun Hyuk, membuat wajah Dong Hae menjadi datar. Eun Hyuk menyadarinya.

"Sajangnim, kenapa?"

"Setiap pagi kau menerima pekerjaan ini dari senior mu?"

"Ne. Hyuk-ie kan bilang kemarin, kata senior itu sudah keharusan.."

"Di perusahaanku, tidak ada keharusan seperti itu, sayang. Kau harus tahu itu."

Dong Hae mengambil setumpuk berkas di meja kerja Eun Hyuk, kemudian memanggil sepupunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Berikan ini pada pegawai yang seharusnya mengerjakan ini. Dan katakan pada mereka untuk tidak mengulangi hal ini lagi."

"Okay…"

"Nah, Hyuk-ie, kau bisa mulai bekerja sekarang. Ingat, jam makan siang, kita makan bersama."

Eun Hyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Dong Hae terlihat sangat kerena tadi. Begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran Eun Hyuk, pikiran yang membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

Eun Hyuk kembali menguap saat tengah mengerjakan pekerjaannya, tidur jam dua memang sangat berpengaruh. Matanya benar-benar merah menahan kantuk.

"Ya, pegawai baru!"

Eun Hyuk langsung berdiri saat melihat tiga senior itu berdiri disamping bilik kerjanya.

"Sunbaenim, ada apa?"

"Kau, ikut kami! Cepat!"

Eun Hyuk yang memang tidak pernah menaruh curiga pada orang lain, mengikuti ketiga orang itu. Eun Hyuk tidak bertanya akan dibawa kemana, dia hanya menundukkan kepala dan mengikuti langkah ketiga orang itu. Akhirnya, Eun Hyuk tahu dia dibawa kemana, atap perusahaan ini. Angin begitu kencang hari itu, membuat rambut dari ketiga wanita itu terhembus angin.

"Ada ap-"

Belum sempat Eun Hyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya tersiram oleh air keruh dengan bau tidak sedap. Eun Hyuk terdiam, menatap ketiga senior itu dengan takut. Sedangkan ketiga wanita itu hanya menyeringai melihat Eun Hyuk seperti itu.

"Sunbaenim,, ap-apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Apa yang kami lakukan?" wanita yang ditengah –Shin Eun Ah- melangkah perlahan menghampiri Eun Hyuk. Dan tanpa berkata apapun, Eun Ah menarik rambut Eun Hyuk dari belakang, membuat Eun Hyuk memekik kesakitan. Kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan Eun Ah, tapi tidak bisa.

"Hiks.. hiks… Lepaskan aku.. apa salah Hyuk-ie?"

"Salahmu? Salahmu karena berusaha mendekati Dong Hae sajangnim!"

"Maksud sunbae apa?"

"Jangan berlagak polos!" sentak Shin Eun Ah dan semakin menarik rambut Eun Hyuk, membuat Eun Hyuk kembali memekik sakit.

"Kalian, cepat lakukan!"

Kedua wanita itu sedikit ragu, tapi, melihat tatapan Shin Eun Ah, membuat keduanya dengan cepat melakukan perintah Eun Ah. Ketiganya mengikat tangan dan kaki Eun Hyuk, mereka juga menutup mulut Eun Hyuk dengan kain yang diikatkan dimulut Eun Hyuk. Membuat wanita itu hanya bisa berbaring miring dan menjerit tertahan.

"Yah, apa kita tidak keterlaluan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka –Go Hye Jin-

"Dia yang salah karena tidak menuruti perkataanku!" jawab Shin Eun Ah.

Kemudian, Eun Ah membawa sebuah keranjang. Wanita itu mulai melemparkan tomat busuk, telur, dan tepung ke arah Eun Hyuk. Dibantu dengan teman satunya –Park Min Rae-. Hanya Hye Jin yang merasa ini sudah keterlaluan. Lantas, wanita itu melangkah mundur menjauhi kedua temannya yang masih membully Eun Hyuk. Tangannya bergetar ketika memutuskan untuk menelpon seseorang.

0o0o0o0o0

Dong Hae tersenyum saat jam menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Dong Hae merapikan beberapa berkas, kemudian beranjak dari kursi kerjanya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk makan siang bersama kekasihnya. Mengingatnya, senyum Dong Hae semakin lebar. Baru saja Dong Hae akan membuka pintu, sebuah nada panggilan dari ponselnya menghentikannya. Dong Hae menatap nomor baru yang menghubunginya, siapa?

"Halo, dengan siapa?"

"Sa-sajangnim.."

"Ke-kenapa? Siapa ini?"

"A-aku Hye Jin. Tolong cepat kesini, sajangnim."

"Hye Jin? Hye Jin siapa? Ap-"

"Tolong! Cepat kesini sajangnim, ya Tuhan, Eun Hyuk, dia, dia.."

Perasaan tidak enak mulai menghinggapi Dong Hae.

"Eun Hyuk, apa maksudmu? Katakana dengan benar?"

Dong Hae membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban dari Hye Jin. Tanpa menunggu apapun, Dong Hae segera keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Wajahnya mengeras menahan amarah yang membuncah, tatapannya menusuk, membuat para pegawai merasa heran dengan atasannya kali ini.

"Yoona-ya, ikut aku cepat!"

Yoona menatap bingung Dong Hae, tapi melihat sepupunya seperti sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, wanita cantik itu lantas mengikuti Dong Hae yang kini berlari.

0o0o0o0o0

"Hentikan!"

Kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh dua orang berhenti seketika mendengar teriakan penuh amarah dari Dong Hae. Mereka terkejut saat Dong Hae sudah berdiri didepan mereka dengan tatapan dingin yang baru peratama kali mereka lihat. Yoona yang melihat keadaan Eun Hyuk segera melepaskan semua ikatannya, dibantu oleh Go Hye Jin. Kemudian, Yoona memeluk Eun Hyuk erat yang menangis keras.

"Kau pasti sangat ketakutan. Maaf kami baru datang.. ssh.. sudah, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa.."

Eun Hyuk menangis keras dalam pelukan Yoona. Dia sangat takut tidak ada yang datang. Sedangkan Dong Hae, mendengar tangisan Eun Hyuk membuatnya hampir lepas kendali. Jika saja yang melakukan itu pria, Dong Hae tidak akan segan melayangkan tinjunya. Tapi, karena mereka wanita, Dong Hae tidak akan melakukannya.

"Sekarang, jelaskan padaku, apa yang telah kalian lakukan padanya?"

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab, semuanya merasa takut melihat Dong Hae yang sedang marah. Ini diluar rencana mereka.

"Katakan padaku!" semuanya terkejut mendengar teriakan Dong Hae.

Masih belum ada yang menjawab, hingga Hye Jin, memberanikan diri menjelaskan semua kesalahan mereka. Dari awal sampai akhir.

"Kami hanya tidak suka melihat Eun Hyuk dekat dengan sajangnim.. maafkan aku, sungguh, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak berniat sampai sejauh ini."

Dong Hae menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya. Berusaha meredakan amarahnya.

"Kalian bertiga, pergilah. Tunggu keputusan tentang hukuman atas apa yang kalian lakukan. Cepat pergi!"

Ketiganya segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan atap itu. Dong Hae sendiri berjalan tergesa menghampiri Eun Hyuk yang kini tidak sadarkan diri. Pria itu kemudian menggendong Eun Hyuk, membawanya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan penuh penyesalan. Baru saja dia berjanji untuk menjaga Eun Hyuk, tapi lihatlah sekarang, dia gagal menjaganya.

"Yoona, aku akan bawa Eun Hyuk-ie kerumahku.."

"Ne.. setelah bekerja aku akan menyusul.."

0o0o0o0o0

Sudah lima bulan setelah kejadian mengerikan bagi Eun Hyuk terlewati, kini wanita itu bisa bekerja dengan tenang. Tidak ada lagi yang menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan orang lain, tidak ada lagi yang memarahinya karena berdekatan dengan Dong Hae sang atasan. Sekarang, semua pegawai mengetahui hubungannya dengan Dong Hae. Dia juga semakin dekat dengan Yoona dan keluarga Dong Hae yang lain. Dan yang lebih membuatnya bahagia adalah, Dong Hae membantu masalah finansial keluarganya. Bukan dengan membayar semua hutang keluarganya, tapi dengan menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan ayahnya.

Tapi hari ini Eun Hyuk sedikit kesal, hanya karena dia panas sedikit. Dong Hae juga ibunya Dong Hae melarangnya berangkat bekerja. Dan memintanya untuk tetap berada dikamar. Oh ya, Eun Hyuk sekarang tinggal di rumah keluarga Lee. Dong Hae yang memaksa Eun Hyuk untuk tinggal disini, pria itu juga sudah mendapat izin dari keluarga Eun Hyuk.

"Hae lamaaa~~~" rengekan Eun Hyuk kembali terdengar, membuat salah satu pelayan yang sedang membereskan bekas sarapan Eun Hyuk tersenyum.

"Ahjumma, apa Hae akan cepat pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Nona juga sudah mendengarkan apa yang Tuan Dong Hae katakan tadi pagi?"

"Tapi ini sudah jam satu, Hae bilang jam 11 akan pulang.."

Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum kemudian pamit keluar dari kamar. Selang satu menit, pintu kamar kembali terbuka, Eun Hyuk tersenyum lebar melihat Dong Hae yang datang.

"Aku dengar ada yang sedang merajuk disini.."

"Dong Hae bohong.. katanya pulang jam 11, tapi sekarang lihat jam berapa?"

"Jam satu?"

"Iya! Hae telaaaat~~"

"Aigoo~ maafkan Hae.. bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?"

"Aku kan tidak sakit.." Eun Hyuk cemberut.

"Siapa bilang yang tidak sakit, hm? Tadi pagi kau hampir pingsan.. membuatku khawatir, kau tahu?"

"Hehe.. maaf, ne?"

"Oh ya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Apa? Hadiah? Untuk Hyuk-ie?"

Dong Hae mengangguk, Eun Hyuk yang duduk dihadapannya menatap Dong Hae tidak sabar. Dia selalu suka dengan hadiah.

"Ini dia."

"Woaaah~ cinciiinn~~"

Eun Hyuk berseru gembira melihat sebuah cincin putih yang kini telah terpasang di jari manisnya.

"Dong Hae juga pakai?"

"Ya, aku juga pakai.. ini.. " Dong Hae memamerkan jari manis kirinya yang sudah terpasang cincin.

"Jadi, ayo kita menikah? Seperti Ryeo Wook dan Yesung hyung, otte?"

"Menikah? Dengan Hae? Hyukie mauuuu~~~" Eun Hyuk melonjak kegirangan membuat Dong Hae berpikir dia akan menikahi wanita berusia 21 tahun atau anak kecil berusia 6 tahun?

"Kapan? Kapan kita menikah? Apa kita juga akan tinggal diluar negeri? Seperti Ryeonggu?"

"Memanga Hyuk-ie ingin kemana?"

"Ngg… Hyuk-ie mau disini saja… boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja, sayang." Dong Hae menarik Eun Hyuk dalam pelukannya, mengecup kening wanita itu.

"Tapi Hae, kenapa kita tidak mengadakan pesta pertunangan seperti Ryeonggu dan Yesung oppa? Pasti seru! Akan ada banyak makanan. Ya Hae? Boleh ya? ya? ya? Haeeee~~"

"Iya, iya, kita akan menggelar pesta sesuai keinginanmu.."

"Hehe.. gomawo sajangnim.."

"Saranghae, Hyuk-ie.."

"Mm, nado saranghae.."

THE END

Okeeee.. balik lagi dg cerita HaeHyuk.. langsung tamat cuma gak tahu ini kepanjangan atau nggak.. dan gak di edit, jadi maaf kalau ada typo sana sini..

daaaaannn... jangan lupa kasih review yaaa..


End file.
